


Baby on Board

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: For the past couple of days, Kelley has been feeling rotten. She's been getting sick and noticed that she's slowly losing her six pack. During the team day off in Vancouver, she decides to go to the drug store. Her eyes land on the product she was looking for and buys it then sneaks it back into the hotel without anyone catching her. A few minutes later, she looks at it and she feels her stomach drop when she sees the word that she was never expecting.Pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

For the past couple of days, Kelley has been feeling rotten. She's been getting sick and noticed that she's slowly losing her six pack. During the team day off in Vancouver, she decides to go to the drug store. Her eyes land on the product she was looking for and buys it then sneaks it back into the hotel without anyone catching her. A few minutes later, she looks at it and she feels her stomach drop when she sees the word that she was never expecting.

Pregnant

She thinks back to a few weeks ago and remembers the one night stand with Hope and how great the goalkeeper felt against her body and...that's when Kelley realized the former goalkeeper was the one who knocked her up. But how was she going to tell Hope that she's pregnant with her baby when Hope is in Portugal.

Across the Atlantic Ocean, or across Asia and Europe depending on which way you look at it, Hope is sound asleep when she hears her phone ringing. She blinks a few times and looks at the phone to see Kelley's picture and name on the screen.

“Kelley, it's two in the morning where I am.” Hope softly said.

“Sorry, I needed to call you.” Kelley softly said and Hope sits up and turns on the light in the room.

“What's going on?” Kelley quietly sighs.

“Do you remember a month ago how you came over and we...you know.”

“I do. What's up?”

“Hope, I'm pregnant with your baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take a stab at O'Solo. As for my other stories, I'm working on them


	2. Chapter 2

“Pregnant? As in...pregnant?” Hope asked as her heart is pounding in her chest.

“Congratulations Hope. You knocked me up.” Kelley said with sarcasm. Hope scratches her forehead and quietly sighs.

“I didn't know it was possible.”

“I wanted to let you know. You don't have to be there for me or the baby. I can take care of myself and the baby. I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday when I get back home.”

“Thank you for letting me know, Kel.”

“You're welcome and I'm glad you finally addressed what happened to you at the awards ceremony.”

“Thanks. Bye.” Hope hangs up the phone and leans back against the headboard of the bed as she thinks about what to do. On one hand, she's excited that she's going to be a Mom with Kelley because the freckled faced defender is the only person who she wants to have a family with. But on the other hand, she's absolutely terrified. She didn't have the best childhood and is scared that she's going to treat the child like how her parents treated her. She releases a deep breath then opens her computer to buy a plane ticket to Atlanta.

On Tuesday, Kelley sits in the examination room and looks at her mismatched socks as she waits for the doctor to walk into the room. The door opens and she looks over.

“Hope.” Kelley softly said as Hope walks over and hugs her.

“I'm not going to abandon our child.” Hope softly said and Kelley feels the tears in her eyes.

“I'm so scared.” Kelley whispered.

“Me too, but this is our baby. And our baby is going to have the best Mom with you.” Hope wipes away Kelley's tears and tenderly kisses her forehead, making the defender relax and close her eyes.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Now, Ms. O'Hara. The blood work shows that you are indeed pregnant. Is there a father?” The doctor asked after sitting on the stool. Kelley looks at Hope then back at the doctor.

“That's a long story.” Kelley said.

“I'm the father.” Hope said.

“That's so sweet. IVF is more common for lesbian and gay couples.” The doctor said.

“Doc, I mean...I'm female, but have male genitalia.”

“Oh! That makes sense since there was no record of IVF. How about we take a look at the baby?” The doctor presses a few buttons as Hope holds Kelley's hand and they slowly smile when they see their baby on the monitor.

“Right there is your nine week blob. He or she is waving.” The doctor said.

“That's our baby.” Hope softly said.

“Our baby.” Kelley repeated.

The women sit at a park as the leaves fall. Kelley looks at the sonogram and softly smiles.

“I never imagined that I would be having a baby right now.” Kelley said.

“Me either. As I said in the doctor's office, I'm not abandoning you or our baby.” Hope said and Kelley looks at her.

“I got a house in town. You can stay with me or stay with your parents. But every craving, doctor's appointment...I'm not missing. I'm going to be the parent that I wish my parents were.”

“I have to go to Morgan's wedding this weekend. What do I tell the team?”

“Well, since we slept together nine weeks ago and we'll be in the clear in three weeks, you don't have to tell them anything yet.”

“You do realize that Carli is possibly going to use her wrath of fury on you?”

“What wrath of fury?” Hope chuckled, making Kelley chuckle.

“Carli doesn't scare me at all.” Hope said and Kelley looks back at the sonogram.

“Do we...do we see other people or take our relationship one day at a time?” Kelley softly asked and Hope scratches the back of her head.

“I haven't even thought about it to be honest. But I do know is that I can't live without you or our baby.” Kelley looks at the goalkeeper.

“Move in with me so I can take care of you and our child.” Hope softly said.

“I'm in.”

On Saturday, Hope puts the dishes away from the dishwasher while wearing her Washington Huskies t-shirt and jeans. Since Kelley moved in a couple of days ago, Hope has never been happier than she is.

“How do I look?” Kelley asked. Hope looks at her and feels her jeans getting tight and uncomfortable when she sees Kelley wearing a black dress.

“Really beautiful.” Hope said.

“Thanks. So, I plan on coming back tonight. Since finding out that I'm carrying our offspring, I get more tired easily.”

“Just take it easy, ok?”

“I will.” Kelley tenderly kisses her cheek.

“Cool down Hopey.” Kelley softly said, winks, then walks out of the house. Hope releases a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair.

“She's going to be the death of me.” Hope softly said then heads upstairs to work on her surprise for Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok, why aren't you drinking?” Allie asked at the cocktail hour at Morgan's wedding. The midfielder noticed that Kelley wasn't having any alcoholic drinks, which is out of the norm for Kelley in the team's eyes.

“Because I want to remember this day and not have my head in a toilet bowl.” Kelley said. Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth either.

“Uh huh. And I'm Mary Freaking Poppins. Spill KO.” Sydney said and Kelley looks at her phone and sends a text.

From KO:  
They're wanting to know

From Hopey:  
It's ok to tell them honey

“I'm pregnant.” Kelley said and she immediately covers her ears as Sydney, Ali, Allie, Alex and Christen scream in joy for her.

“Wait, who's the father?” Christen asked.

“Oo, Kel have you been holding out on us?” Sydney asked.

“Hope is the father.” Kelley said and Carli spits out her drink with Ashlyn and Ali hands her girlfriend a napkin and rubs her back as the goalkeeper coughs.

“That's a weird name for a guy. Who names a guy Hope?” Allie asked.

“Hope? As in Hope Solo?” Carli asked and they look at the defender, who nervously nods.

“Kel, are you insane?” Alex asked.

“Look, it happened a few weeks ago and when I got to Canada, I felt sick so during my day off, I got a pregnancy test and my pregnancy was confirmed on Tuesday. Either be happy for me or don't because Hope is going to be there for me and my child.” Kelley said.

“Kelley, we just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into with Hope.” Ashlyn softly said after recovering from her coughing fit.

“She's a good person. Misguided in certain areas, but you guys don't know her like I do. If you excuse me, I'm going home because I just became nauseous.” Kelley sets down her drink and walks away. Ali smacks her girlfriend's shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?” Ashlyn asked as she rubs her shoulder.

“For not being supportive of her. Look at all of you, already judging Hope. She is the father, or mother, of the baby that Kelley is carrying and all of you should be ashamed of yourselves for jumping to conclusions. Kelley didn't have to call Hope, but she did because she knew that she couldn't keep this secret from her. Hope is stepping up to be a parent and I'm proud of her for doing that. In a little bit, we will go apologize or I will make sure that you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, are on the couch for a month.” Ali said and Ashlyn nods, not wanting to make her girlfriend more upset with her.

Hope looks into the nursery and slowly smiles as the room is complete. The only thing missing is the baby's name on the wall and the baby. She hears the front door opening and closing and closes the door to surprise Kelley further down the pregnancy and heads downstairs to see Kelley taking off her heels and setting her purse down.

“You're home early.” Hope said and sees the tears in Kelley's eyes.

“Hope.” Kelley softly said then walks over to the goalkeeper and Hope wraps her arms around her. The goalkeeper feels anger in her body, but she needs to comfort Kelley first before taking her anger out.

“How about we change? Hmm? Then we can relax on the couch.” Hope softly said.

“Ok.” Kelley softly said then takes Hope's hand and they head upstairs.

“They're not going to come around.” Kelley said after she changed out of the dress and is wearing a Stanford long sleeved shirt that's way too big for her as Hope massages her ankles.

“It's their fault sweetie. You told them and they have grudges against me.” Hope softly said. Kelley looks at her then sits up and straddles her lap. Hope places her hands on the defender's hips and looks at her, feeling the bulge in her pants get bigger and making her pants feel uncomfortable.

“I want you.” Kelley whispered.

“You have me.” Hope whispered back then kisses her. As they kiss, Kelley moves her hands down to Hope's pajama pants and frees Hope's penis from her pants.

“Let me put on a condom.” Hope said then grabs one and slides it onto her shaft. Right as Kelley goes to slide down on Hope's shaft, the doorbell rings.

“Just a second.” Hope called out as Kelley gets up and puts on her underwear again and Hope feels her erection falling and puts it back into her pants then walks over and opens the door.

“Can we come in?” Carli asked. Hope sees Sydney, Alex, Ashlyn, Allie and Ali with Carli. She nods and lets them into the house as Kelley puts on pants in the dining room.

“Kelley told me what happened.” Hope said.

“We're just...surprised that she's pregnant with your child. I mean, you don't have a penis or anything.” Sydney said.

“I do actually and it works just fine.”

“So, let me get this straight. You're a woman with male anatomy?” Ashlyn asked.

“Correct.”

“Can we see it?” Sydney asked.

“The only person, besides me, who is going to see it is Kelley.”

“So, this isn't a phase you're going through with her like the last time?” Carli asked. Kelley listens at the doorway.

“That time and this time isn't a phase. I don't know what it's going to take you guys to trust me, but I am not going to leave my girlfriend or my baby. They need me as much as I need them.” Hope said and Kelley gets tears in her eyes.

“I'm on your side, but just don't hurt Kel.” Alex softly said.

“I'm not going to. Not by a long shot.” A few moments later, Hope sees Kelley walking over.

“Hey. How much --” Kelley kisses her and gets her erection at a full attention again.

“All of it. So, I'm your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Hope said as she slowly smiles.

“Good.” They kiss again.

“Y'all are nasty.” Sydney said and they chuckle.

“This is so cool! Ok, we have to start planning the baby shower.” Allie said as she hugs Kelley.

“Wait --”

“Oo! The nursery! I got a great interior designer that can create a masterpiece.”

“HOLD IT!” Kelley yelled, making everyone look at her.

“One, the nursery is already done.” Hope said and Kelley looks at her.

“You already put the nursery together?” Kelley asked and Hope looks at her.

“I did. That was going to be a surprise for you. Until Allie brought it up.”

“Whoops.” Allie said.

“As for the baby shower, not until we figure out what we are doing once I have the baby because I'm still under contract with Sky Blue and I plan on going a month after having him or her.” Kelley said and Hope feels her stomach drop. Carli looks at Hope then back at Kelley, who looks at Hope.

“Hope --”

“I need a minute.” Hope softly said then walks to the backyard.

“Crap.” Kelley whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gender is revealed

Kelley softly closes the back door and sees Hope sitting on the outdoor couch and walks over to her after the group left and getting her girlfriend to calm down. She sits down and Hope looks at her.

“You know how much soccer means to me.” Kelley softly said.

“I know and I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. You're the one carrying our child and I have to support you.” Hope said as she places her hand on the back of Kelley's leg.

“I want to be ready for CONCACAF. NWSL? I don't know yet after thinking about it.”

“Whatever you want to do babe, I'm ok with it.”

“Ok. Can we go inside because it's cold.”

“Come on. I'll make us hot cocoa.”

“Or we can continue where we left off on the couch?” Kelley winks then heads inside with Hope right on her tails.

~H&K~

“I love my girlfriend. I really do, but peanut butter, banana and pickle sandwich?” Hope muttered as she makes the sandwich for Kelley, who was craving for one. Now that Kelley's five months pregnant, the defender has been having weird cravings, but Hope doesn't mind making the food for her girlfriend and child. But the biggest change? Hope and Kelley going at it like rabbits. Sex on the table, counter, couch, bed, tub, car, you name it, they had sex on it or in it and possibly multiple times.

“Don't forget about the potato chips.” Kelley called out from the living room with her hands on the small baby bump.

“I won't.” Hope replied.

“And ranch dressing.”

“I know honey.” Hope grabs the chips and ranch dressing then walks into the living room and joins her pregnant girlfriend on the couch.

“Thank you Hopey.” Kelley said as she takes the sandwich.

“You're welcome sweetie.”

“Alright mister food. You are about to go into my mister stomach.” Hope bites her lip from laughing.

“You are such a goob and I love you.” Hope said then quickly kisses Kelley.

“Do you care if our baby is a boy or a girl?” Kelley asked with her mouthful.

“Ok, you have to swallow your food before asking me a question.” Kelley swallows her food.

“Do you care if our baby is a boy or a girl?” Kelley repeated.

“All I care about is our baby being born healthy. If you want to find out tomorrow what we're having then I'm all for it or we can wait until the birth and I'll be all for that as well.” Kelley thinks for a minute 

“I want to know what we're having.”

“Ok.”

“But at a gender reveal party.”

“Whatever you want honey.”

The duo invite their friends and family over to the house for the gender reveal party/baby shower. Once the initial shock wore off Kelley's family, they're just happy and thankful that Hope is stepping up to be a parent. Along with the rest of the national team.

“I can't believe you let Allie plan this.” Carli said to Hope.

“Shut up. I didn't want to see Kelley cry, but I'm glad that someone, other than me, is taking care of all of this.” Hope said then takes a sip of her fruit punch and sees how close Kelley is with Emily, who came in from Australia.

“Don't break the plastic cup.” Hope looks at her hand and sees her knuckles turning white and quietly sighs.

“I have to trust my girlfriend.” Hope softly said and sees Kelley walking over.

“You ready?” Kelley asked then pecks her lips. Hope puts on a fake smile for her girlfriend and Carli knew that the smile was fake, but didn't want to call her out on it.

“Ready.” They walk over to the cake and Hope picks up the knife.

“So, if the frosting inside is blue, it's a boy. Pink if it's a girl.” Kelley said as everyone watches. She covers Hope's hand with hers and they remove a slice to reveal the color of the frosting.

As Hope cleans up the mess from the party later that night, she slowly smiles when she saw the look on Kelley's face when the frosting revealed what they're having. But a few moments later, her smile falls as the fear starts kicking in. She sets down the trash bag and sits on the couch. While thinking, she hears feet shuffling and sees Kelley walking down the stairs in her pajamas.

“You coming to bed?” Kelley softly asked.

“Yeah, after I clean up the mess.” Hope said as she stands up again and starts the cleaning process again.

“Hope, stop. Please?” Hope stops and looks at Kelley.

“Do you want to have this baby with me? Because you barely spoke to me at the party. If you want out, then I can pack up my stuff and head to my parents.”

“Of course I want to have this baby with you. I want all kinds of kids with you.” Hope said.

“Then what's going on?” Hope sighs and sits on the stool.

“What if I turn out like my parents?”

“Hope --”

“Kel, just hear me out, ok?” Kelley nods and sits next to her.

“They were never there for me. I was practically on my own and I am really scared that I'm not going to be a good enough parent to our child.”

“Baby, look at me.” Hope looks at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

“We're in this together. If you feel like our child is overwhelming you, then let me know. I'll call my parents and have them watch our child while you and I have some us time or I can take the baby out while you have alone time. But the only way that we can be successful is if we communicate. Ok?” Hope nods and tenderly kisses her. She'll talk about Kelley's relationship with Emily at a later time and after the baby is born.

“So what's the plan now?” Hope softly asked.

“Now, we come up with names for our baby.”

“Can we stop saying our baby and say the gender?”

“We come up with names for our baby...sorry. For our daughter.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have a cute story without a little bit of drama, right?

“Ella.” Kelley said and Hope looks at her with her hand on her hip.

“Ella Solo-O'Hara? I don't think so.” Hope said then continues to wipe down the counter after making dinner.

“Taylor?”

“No.”

“What's wrong with Taylor?”

“Kel, she's a teammate of yours on the national team.” Hope said and Kelley looks at her.

“Honey?” Hope looks at her.

“Do you want me to talk to Jill about you coming back to the team since you're all healed?”

“No, it's ok. I know that if my name even comes up in a conversation with the national team, everyone will be thrilled to talk about something else.”

“But we do need a goalkeeper for Sky Blue.”

“Can we please talk about something else?” Kelley quietly sighs and looks at the list again.

“Olivia.”

“You just want to name her after your favorite TV character, don't you?”

“Guilty as charged. Well, that's all the names from my list. Our daughter will be born without a name.”

“She will have a name honey. We could name her Amelia with her nickname Mia for short.”

“After you?” Kelley asked.

“Well, when you put it like that, then no.”

“Hope, we can name her Amelia and call her Mia. How about we use our middle names for her name? Amelia Maureen O'Hara-Solo.” Hope slowly smiles.

“I love it.”

“Good.” Kelley walks over to Hope and tenderly kisses her and feels Hope's friend poking her through her girlfriend's pants.

“I believe little Hope wants to play.” Kelley seductively said as she strokes the member through Hope's pants.

“Please.” Kelley stops and grabs her stomach, making Hope stop.

“Honey?” Hope asked.

“Ow.” Kelley said.

“What's the matter?”

“I feel like it's a contraction hitting.” Hope pales.

“You're only 27 weeks.”

“I think I need to go to the hospital.”

Hope looks at Kelley laying in the hospital bed as nurses are in and out taking blood work, urine, checking the fetal heart machine. The former goalkeeper needs to keep her girlfriend calm because she knows the Kelley's freaking out.

“It's going to be ok honey.” Hope softly said as she sits next to Kelley.

“I can't lose this baby.” Kelley said as tears fill up her eyes.

“We're not losing Mia.” The doctor walks into the room and they look at her.

“I need to perform an emergency c-section on Kelley.” She said.

“What's going on?” Hope asked as she holds Kelley's hand.

“The placenta has separated from the uterine wall, which means the baby's not getting enough oxygen. Babies born at or past 27 weeks have a 90 percent chance of survival. She will have to stay in the NICU for a few weeks to get her lungs developed. We need to do the surgery right now.”

A few hours later, as Kelley is sleeping in the hospital room, Hope is in the NICU as she looks at her baby girl, fighting for her life in the incubator. The goalkeeper's eyes fill up with tears and feels Mia grab her pinky.

“There's my strong girl. You are a fighter, Amelia, and Mommy and I will be right here, every step of the way.” Hope whispered.

An hour later, Kelley is awake when Hope walks into the room. She looks over and Hope sits on the edge of the bed.

“What did I do wrong?” Kelley asked with her voice breaking.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“I did something because our baby is fighting for her life in the NICU. She's supposed to be inside of me until she was ready to come out. Not at 27 weeks. So, tell me what the hell I did wrong.”

“Kelley, look at me.” Hope said and Kelley looks at her as she is silently crying, breaking Hope's heart in the process.

“We don't deserve this, Mia doesn't deserve this, but things like this happen all the time. This wasn't your fault, or mine, hers or God. She is going to survive.”

“And if she doesn't?”

“You can't think like that.” Hope wipes away Kelley's tears.

“Hope, I don't know if I can survive if we lose our daughter.” Hope quietly sighs.

“She is going to survive. Enough with the negativity. Ok?” Kelley nods and kisses her then Hope holds Kelley as her girlfriend cries while thinking...

What if their daughter dies?

hopesolo: Well, this wasn't the way that kelleyohara and I were going to announce that we're together and having a child, but here it goes. Earlier this evening, Kelley was rushed into an emergency c-section. Our daughter, Amelia Maureen O'Hara-Solo, was born at 27 weeks, just over two pounds and almost 15 inches long. She's a fighter and will have to stay at the NICU for a few weeks until her lungs are fully developed. She has beautiful black hair and her face has Kelley's freckles. I will keep everyone updated as much as Kelley and I will share, but for right now, we need to be with our daughter in this fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this an abrupt ending, but I got some personal stuff going on that needs my attention first

It's been a month since Amelia was born and every waking moment, Kelley and Hope are with their daughter in the NICU. They've gotten a lot of support from their friends, families, present and former teammates, and even fans.

Hope quietly walks into the room and sees Kelley holding Amelia against her bare chest and squats down to look at their daughter.

“I see that you were allowed to hold her.” Hope softly said.

“Yeah. She's our miracle baby.” Kelley whispered.

“She is. I spoke to the doctor and it'll be possibly another month or two before she can come home.” Kelley quietly sighs.

“Talk to me. What's going through your head honey?” Hope asked.

“I just miss playing soccer and being with my friends.”

“I know and once she's home, you can start training to rejoin the national team.”

Later in the day, Hope looks at Kelley from the hallway of the NICU as her girlfriend is inside the room, holding Amelia. As the goalkeeper quietly sighs, Carli places a hand on her shoulder.

“You doing ok?” Carli softly asked.

“No. We shouldn't be here and yet, someone upstairs decided to play a cruel, sick joke.” Hope softly said.

“What did the doctor say?”

“Amelia will be home the next month or two. She'll probably be a little bit slow in learning, but that's expected for a premature baby. Kelley won't let me hold her.”

“Are you guys here everyday?”

“From the start of visiting hours to the end. When Kelley was recovering, her Mom and sister were at the house with her while I was here. I wasn't allowed to hold my daughter yet. She's small, but she's strong. If my baby dies --”

“You can't think like that.” Carli said.

“Carli, I haven't stopped thinking about it since she was born. If she dies, Kelley's going to be a wreck, I'm going to be a wreck. Someone upstairs hates me and decided to play with my emotions.” The bell dings and Hope sighs.

“And visiting hours are over.” Hope sees Kelley and the nurse carefully put Amelia into the incubator and Kelley shuffles out of the room, ignoring Carli and Hope as they watch her walk away.

“Oh this is really bad.” Carli softly said.

“At least you don't have to go home to her. I'll see you later.” Hope catches up to Kelley and they get into the elevator. During the ride, Kelley takes Hope's hand and places her temple against her shoulder.

“I don't know if I can wait another month to take her home.” Kelley softly said.

“I know.” Hope softly said.

ONE MONTH LATER

Hope and Kelley smile when their daughter is awake and kicking. Hope carefully picks up Amelia and holds her.

“There's Momma's girl. You ready to go home honey?” Hope asked and Amelia looks at her then looks at Kelley then back at Hope.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Kelley said with a smile then kisses Amelia's cheek and sits in the wheelchair.

“Let's get her used to her name before we start calling her Mia.” Hope said as she carefully hands the baby to Kelley.

“Agreed. Let's go home with our baby.”

SUMMER 2035

“Mia! Pass it to Jrue!” Hope yelled from the sideline during the World Cup final. 17 year old Mia O'Hara-Solo throws the ball from the goal area to Jrue Holiday and Hope hears Mia barking out orders to the defenders and midfielders. Mia followed in her parents footsteps into playing soccer and much to Hope's delight, she became a goalkeeper and was called up the previous year to her first camp at 16 and beat out a 13 year veteran player for the starting goalkeeping role. Hope is the head coach for the team and was hired at the beginning of the year after serving as GK coach. In the stands, Kelley anxiously sits next to 16 year old Kevin and 12 year old Joy. The former defender retired after the 2020 Olympics so she can be at home more with the kids and retired from professional soccer three years later.

“I can't believe our daughters are teammates.” Lauren said to Kelley.

“I can't either. Plus, this was us twenty years ago in Canada.” Kelley said then stands up with everyone when Mia is running and dribbling the ball.

“Is she going to be the first goalkeeper to score a goal in the World Cup?” Alex asked.

“SHOOT IT!” Hope yelled and Mia does and scores the game winning goal against Germany.

Mia hugs Kelley inside the team hotel after arriving back after the awards ceremony where she won the Best Goalkeeper Award after only giving up two goals the entire tournament.

“I'm so proud of you!” Kelley said to her daughter as Hope walks over.

“Reminds me of a certain someone who got the ultimate game winning goal twenty years ago against Germany.” Hope said.

“Go say hi to your Aunts.” Mia walks over to Carli as members of the 2015 team join in on the hug. Hope wraps her arms around Kelley and kisses her head.

“She's our miracle baby.” Hope softly said.

“She is. Now we have that one to worry about.” Hope and Kelley see their son's pink cheeks as he talks to 15 year old Tricia Carrasco.

“How about our daughter, Mia, dating Cassius Dwyer?”

“Don't remind me. No, that is what we should worry about.” Hope sees their 12 year old daughter giggling at something 13 year old Matthew Hollins said to her and him having a crooked smile on his face.

“What are you two looking at?” Carli asked then looks over.

“Your son is flirting with our daughter.” Hope said with a chuckle and Kelley starts laughing at the look on Carli's face.

“No way. NOT going to happen in my life.”

After a few days of celebrating the win, the O'Hara-Solo family head home to Georgia for a few days of down time before the kids head back to school. Kelley sees Hope looking into Mia's room and sees their eldest daughter sleeping.

“17 years ago, I thought we were going to lose her.” Kelley softly said.

“Me too, but she fought and now she's a World Cup champion. We did good, Kel.” Kelley softly smiles.

“We did good, Hopey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the journey or lack there of


End file.
